stolen moments
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: random peices of their forever. little moments of their life in the veiws of many characters. contains spoilers through breaking dawn
1. my forever

Bella walked down stairs wondering were her missing husband was. The house was new, they had just moved in that morning and she had some plans for them in their new room. She passed the kitchen and living room before hearing the sound of quiet breathing from the living room. She backtracked and went to stand in the doorway looking in. sitting in the chair was her dazzling husband. He was watching her over the top of the book he had been reading his crooked smile flashed across his face as he took in the silk pj's she had put on. Curled against him with her head in his lap was their daughter. She looked to be about seventeen and her copper curls fanned out on the pillow he had in his lap. One hand was placed possessively on her fathers lap the other on his bare arm. She suspected he had placed it their to share in her dreams as she slept and he quietly read. They were hers, her perfect piece of forever. She walked to her husband's free side and curled against him as his arms went around her.

"I love you." she whispered and laid her head next to her daughters.


	2. sunlight magic

I stroked the brush through my bronze curls one last time enjoying the luxury. A few more twigs fell to the ground as I wrestled them free. Jake and I had spent a wonderful afternoon yesterday wrestling in the forest. I stretched again finally free of the litter of debris. I pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt before wondering downstairs. From my nose I learned almost everyone was out. Only one other remained in the house. He was sitting at the piano he loved so much playing softly on the keys. He loomed large in my awareness. Him mother and Jake were tied for first. Everyone else were close seconds. I moved to sit beside him on the bench. He smiled at me, the crooked smile he reserved for me and mom, his unexpected gifts. I trailed a feather light touch against his cheek saying hello in my special way. He turned back to the keys. When my hesitant hand reached for them his attention focused completely on my hand. His touch gentle and filled with love he guided my hand carefully to the correct position. The sunlight filtered through the wide glass window and we sat in the patch of light our fingers playing over the keys, our skin sparkling and glimmering in the light. I realized that for my father we were his world and this was our own kind of magic.


	3. realizations

Jake hung back on the hunt with Nessie. She smiled at him and just for him. he smiled back. Their relationship had taken a new turn lat night as she had kissed him for the first time. He smiled at the memory. He stopped at the edge of the meadow to watch Nessie hunt. She was perfect and graceful and he smiled again. He was hers and she his. Across the meadow he spied Edward and Bella. This brought back interesting memories. How he had fought for her, love, he had said. Now he could think of himself with no one else but Nessie. Bella leaned against Edward and again I was struck by them. They completed each other in every way; everything about them was designed for the other completely. Not long ago this scene would have filled my soul with such tearing pain I would have not been able to stand through it. Now though it washed through me with a sense of peace and rightness. She fit right up against him as Nessie fit with me. Edward nodded his eyes knowing and I saw Bella look up at him a question in her eyes. He looked at me and to Nessie and beck to her. They spoke without words, and this had nothing to do with his abilities. This was pure and simple. To people so perfect for each other their meaning were just understood. I looked at Nessie in her patch of sunlight and was caught up in a flood of emotion. Before I knew what I was doing I was in the center of the meadow with her in my arms. I kissed her and everything clicked. We stood like that for an eternity just hugging. When I looked up her parents had wondered off. Or maybe Bella had dragged Edward off. To his credit only one or two trees had been broken, and one _**very **_large rock.


	4. tell me about

"Daddy," my little angel surprised me. I had been concentrating on a picture. Bella on her graduation day. She was distracted and slightly worried. She had reason to be. Nessie plopped down on the couch and looked over my shoulder. "That's mom."

I knew a smile lit me features. The thought of my dazzling wife always filled me with strong emotions. Nessie sighed and leaned against me. My arm automatically moved around her slender shoulders. She took the picture from my hands and traced one careful finger over her mothers' features. "She's so different now."

"Yes. Though she was never ordinary."

Nessie sighed again.

"Why melancholy?"

"Because I'll never know this version of mom. I mean she must have had friends and she would have done things differently. There are some things I would have liked to seen."

I smiled, holding my daughter a little closer.

"Will you tell me?"

"About what?"

"Anything. I want to know something."

"Let's see. Well first of all your mother never had the sense to be afraid. Not even when we first met. The first time she ever came she was not worried about the house of vampires but their reactions."

"That sounds like her." I chuckled then continued.

"She had human friends. Let's see… well there was Angela, she was quiet and thoughtful like your mom. They got along quite well. I remember one day I chased your mom all the way to her house after I followed her from the border, she had gone to the filthy mutts house."

Nessie playfully shoved her dad. She knew he didn't mean it, not really. Even if he admitted it to no one, he looked on Jacob as a son sometimes. And no one could mess with Jake in her dad's hearing.

I continued. "Well then there was Jess. She was your moms' friend for shallow girl time. They kinda lost touch after the whole movie night in Port Angeles."

"Movie night?" Nessie interrupted. Pain flashed across my features.

"Your mother indulged in hallucinations." Nessie stopped avoiding the subjects that brought me pain.

"Anyone else?"

"Well Jake of course."

"Of course."

"And just a couple others. Mike." The name came out a growl.

"Mike?"

"Yes. He had many… inappropriate thoughts." Anger flashed at the memory. "Then Ben who tried running her over and…"

"Wait wait wait… he did what?" Nessie interrupted me.

"Ummmm your mother was still in the dark and he slipped on a patch of ice. I stopped the car. She wouldn't let the matter drop." I grinned. "She can be quite persistent."

Nessie smiled. "And you can't forget Eric."

"Dad..." my daughter hesitated, "there seem to be a lot of boys."

I growled in mock exasperation. "Tell me about it. I had to listen to all their thoughts day in and day out, it nearly drove me mad."

"You know that she probably never noticed any of them right?"

I stared at my daughter speechless.

"I've seen the way she looks at you, there was never anyone else."

"How would you know?"

"I have seen a lot of the looks around this family dad. It's the way you look at her. Alice and Jasper get the look. Em and Rose and even grandpa and grandma. And… Jake gets that look sometimes."

I knew anger must have flashed. "Not in that way." She hurriedly added.

"You know like the world is right when you're with that person. Like your gravity of that person hold you to earth. And that person is your sun."


End file.
